<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught...almost by kingdeanx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148827">Caught...almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx'>kingdeanx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenwolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Road Head, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You being a needy boy for stiles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles stilinski x Male reader, stiles stilinski x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught...almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like ❣️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles parked his jeep to the side of the road, you were sat beside him, your hand on his thigh, stiles looked to you, having this “really...right now” look written all over his face. </p><p>“Okay...please tell me why you thought of this now” stiles asked you, his usual attitude making you giggle a little, “stiles, when was the last time I kissed you? Why can’t we be more adventurous?” You asked him. </p><p>He looked down on you, “I would agree with you, if you didn’t do this to me when I’m driving smack bang in the middle of a road” stiles said to you sarcastically, you shook your head, “please, I wanna show you how much you mean to me”. </p><p>You were very persuasive, stiles will give you that, “where would I be without you? Huh, probably not parked at the side of a main road doing something we shouldn’t be!” You rolled your eyes, “fine, be like that, we’ll see where that gets you” you said, turning your head away from him. </p><p>He placed his hand upon your shoulder, making you turn you head to face him “fine, okay, on one condition, you stay down, and don’t let anyone see you, I’m already in enough trouble with my dad, so I’d like it if you followed my rules okay?” Stiles said in a stern voice, you nodded. He gave you a peck on the lips, his cock suddenly jumping at the contact of your hand against his member “okay, let’s get this show on the road” he laughed. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at his pun, “do you get it...cause we’re on a roa-no..okay then” “stiles...shut up” you could tell he was slightly nervous, but you unfastened your seatbelt, getting on your knees in front of his crotch, he was surprised you fit down in that cramped space, with his legs there too. </p><p>“Okay then, guess this is really happening” he looked down at you with hooded eyes, “you know, you look really good down on your knees” you sighed...FINALLY he was being serious. </p><p>Before stiles could blurt out another word, you unzipped his trousers, pulling out his atleast eleven and a half inched, thick, bulbous cock from its confines. You began to lap at the tip, stiles moaning as you took his head into your mouth.</p><p>His fingers gathered up some of your hair, holding onto it as you took most of his member into your mouth. “Jesus...f-fuck that feels good” you moaned around his member, enjoying the heavy weight in your mouth.</p><p>“Baby, you sure you haven’t done this before, feels so fucking good” you nodded, stiles pushing you down slightly as the tip hit the back of throat, he bottomed out easily, watching your suffer, trying to fit his whole length into your mouth.</p><p> “Look at you, such a slur for me” maybe you underestimated stiles, he sure knew how to get you riled up, he wasn’t so bad after all. </p><p>His hands began pushing your head down, enjoying the feeling of his whole member in your mouth. It began to get a bit messy, spit beginning to leak from the corners of your lips, slowly covering stiles’ cock, and your chin. You looked messy, spit all over, the retching noises driving stiles crazy. </p><p>Stiles didn’t bother looking out for people approaching, to busy staring at his boyfriend down in his knees. “If people could see you right now, they’d think “what a slut he is” stiles enjoyed pushing your head down, watching you suffering, “maybe this is what you need to shut that damn mouth of yours, stopping that cocky little mouth of yours” you moaned around him. </p><p>Tears leaked down your face, blurring your vision slightly, you kept eye contact with stiles the whole time, the look of dominance, happiness written all over his face, and to say he was against it, it would look the other way round to people walking by. </p><p>You pulled off his member after choking on your spit, your coughing not stoping as you began to panic, “Y/N are you okay? Need a sip of water?” He questioned worried for you, he reached for his bottle of water on the backseat, giving you some.</p><p> You pulled away from the bottle, swallowing the water as you were able to breath again “fuck stiles, that was kinda hot, also thanks” he just smiled, “anything for you, also really, cause you looked like you couldn’t breat-“ he was cut off by his cock hitting the back of you throat, the gagging noises coming from your throat making thrust forward.</p><p> “Fuckkkk” stiles could only spurt out that word as he thrusted at a brutal pace into your head, skull fucking you. His balls connecting to your spit soaked chin. Pulling your head back to get a good look at you, he smirked at the mess you created, “so fucking hot”. </p><p>You laughed as he joined in to, deep chuckles forming from stiles as he pushed you all the way down, pulling you back up slowly as you retched at the attack. “F-fuck stiles” you took in shuddering breaths, stiles doing it a few more times before stopping.</p><p> “You know I’m close baby” he said kissing your lips, pushing his tounge into your mouth, “such a fucking mess you’ve made, what would Scott say, or anyone for that matter if they saw you right now? Hmm?” You shook your head, not answering, instead taking his cock back in your mouth.</p><p> After a few more thrusts stiles looked up, seeing his dad approach his car, with that he came into your throat, making you choke as you swallowed what you could, choking on his semen. “Stay down” he said, keeping his cock sheathed in your throat. He came down from his high, just in time, he rolled down his window “hey dad” he said with a quivered breath.</p><p> “You up to something?” Stiles smiled innocently “no, not at all, just enjoying...the sight” his dad shook his head “what, the sight of cars, stiles you’ve got to be kidding me, go grab something to eat before your lunch break ends” with that sheriff stilinski walked away, back to his cruiser to help a woman in need.</p><p> “The coast is clear” stiles said, looking down to see your face covered in saliva, cum leaking from your mouth, he pulled you off his cock, your face red, able to breath again. “We almost nearly got caught, if my dad saw you Y/N he would of beat our asse-“ you cut him off with a quick peck “well we didn’t, did we” stiles nodded “you gotta admit, it would of been a little hot if he saw you on your knees”.</p><p> you slapped stiles’ arm playfully “I guess” you both just laughed at the silly idea, “you know, for my first blowjob, that was great” you smiled “glad you liked it” Sheriff stilinski realised you were sat in the passenger seat, suddenly having the urge to throw up, knowing why stiles was acting weird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>